Nautilus
Nautilus is an adult green male SeaWing with unusual black spiral patterns on his scales . He is the founder and former leader of the Talons of Peace, and the father (and only currently known relative) of Squid, one of the False Dragonets of Destiny. Nautilus gave up his role as leader of the Talons of Peace to Riptide after the War of SandWing Succession. He said that he would do anything for peace, and is not one of the true villains behind The Dragonet Prophecy scheme. Appearance Nautilus has pale green scales and black swirl marks along his shoulders and down the side of his tail. He has a pale underbelly, curved gray talons, green eyes, and dark green horns. Personality Nautilus was shown to be snobby throughout the first and second arc. He also seemed willing to do anything in the name of peace, even if it meant killing Webs or giving up his dragonet, Squid, to Morrowseer for 'training'. Biography ''The Lost Heir Nautilus first appeared in the prologue. He and Cirrus confronted Webs at the entrance to the underground river and attempted to kill him. They claimed that Webs had failed them by letting the Dragonets of Destiny escape and become prisoners, so he couldn't know about the backup plan. Cirrus was about to kill Webs when a Talons of Peace infiltrator, unknown at that time, by the name of Crocodile knocked Nautilus and Cirrus unconscious so Webs could escape. Later, Nautilus appeared 'talking' to Riptide using Aquatic when Tsunami first started following Riptide. Nautilus was described to have a bruised eye from being knocked out by Crocodile. When the Summer Palace was being destroyed by the SkyWings and MudWings, Riptide told Tsunami he had been telling Nautilus information about the SeaWings. Nautilus appeared again in the epilogue, where Morrowseer had him explain their concept of the false dragonets to Blister, who approved of the idea. The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, he, Morrowseer, and the false dragonets were at the Talons of Peace's camp. Morrowseer told Nautilus that he would be taking the fake, young dragonets to an unknown location (later revealed to be the NightWing Island) to train. The Dark Secret Nautilus appeared in the epilogue, where he and his son, Squid, encountered Blister as she was waiting to meet with Morrowseer. Squid complains that he hates NightWings and Blister agrees with him. When Morrowseer did not show up, Blister said that it must be the dragonets' fault and she would kill them no matter what. The Brightest Night Tsunami, Sunny, and Ochre traveled to the Talons of Peace's camp to ask him to deliver a message to Blister. However, Ochre was approached by Nautilus, Riptide, a SandWing noted to possibly be Viper's uncle, Cirrus, and a female SkyWing named Avalanche. Much to Tsunami's annoyance, Nautilus flashes a message toward Tsunami, which Sunny guessed was a suggestion to land, though Tsunami wanted to go and hit the older SeaWing and pretend she misunderstood what he said. Tsunami questioned Riptide's decision to rejoin the Talons of Peace, and he explained that Queen Coral had thrown him out of the Kingdom of the Sea, and that he was hoping the Talons of Peace would know where the dragonets had gone. Nautilus coldly remarked that they had no clue, and Riptide quickly introduced Nautilus as the leader of the Talons of Peace, to prevent an argument between him and Tsunami. Avalanche replied that Nautilus was the leader "for now", hinting at her dislike of the SeaWing, and asked where the rest of the false dragonets are. The IceWing known as Cirrus (later revealed to be Chameleon in ''Escaping Peril), noticed the arrival of another dragon, who Avalanche recognized as her son, Flame. After seeing the slash across the dragonet's face due to Viper's venomous tail, Nautilus commented that he's not sure if he wanted to know what happened to the others, and so Sunny told him that Fatespeaker was fine, that they didn't know what happened to Squid, and that Viper had died in the Night Kingdom. Sunny then told him that she needed them to convey a message to Blister. Although he talked as if he was indecisive and unwilling to help, Sunny noticed that he was excited about finally ending the war. ''Winter Turning Nautilus was mentioned by his son, Squid, who says that "My dad used to be the leader of the Talons of Peace", and he whined why he couldn't be leader. ''Escaping Peril Nautilus was leading his group of Talons when they came across Peril and Turtle and attacked them, though stopping soon after Peril explained why they were there. Family Tree Quotes "Yes, ... We gathered that much from how she's practically been standing on the tallest mountain shouting, 'I have the dragonets of destiny! They're all mine!' " "Why would they run away? ... What did you do to them?" "It sounds as if they felt like prisoners." "But we wanted them agreeable, not rebellious, ... That was the entire point, wasn't it?" "A suicide mission may not be necessary, ... Something happened in the SkyWing palace yesterday. We don't have any clear reports yet, but one spy said he thought Queen Scarlet was dead-- killed by the dragonets." "Maybe they have a talent for escaping, ... Although another spy was sure they all died trying to fight their way out. ... If they are loose in Pyrrhia, how do you suggest we find them? Non-suicidal suggestions only, please. Well, only for us. You may feel free to kill yourself whenever it's convenient." - ''To the Talons of Peace about the Dragonets of Destiny in the prologue of ''The Lost Heir. "If we can't get the dragonets back, ... I suppose we'll have to consider our backup plan." "Have a little faith in the prophecy, Webs." "Of course, ... that means you would be a problem." "Now, now-- ... No, that's fair." "Sorry, Webs, ... Peace is more important than any one dragon. And you would disrupt our backup plan. We're doing this for your own good. For the prophecy. For peace. ... Cirrus, rip out his heart." "They were just a backup plan, ... Nobody thought we'd need them. Especially not all of them; we thought maybe one, or two, if something went wrong with the originals. We haven't spent a lot of time training them." "Excuse me." "Stop this! ... You are being watched!" "And your friends are about six years old, too." -To Squid "Well, Squid, ... What if you were one of the dragonets in the prophecy? What would you think about that?" "We gave up worldly things to fight for a higher cause. Peace is more important than jewels or gold." - ''Explaining why the Talons gave up their treasure to Squid. ''"Nothing, ... They're just having a fight today." "Squid, be polite." - To Squid "What does that mean?" "Wait, no, ... You can't ''take them. Except for Fatespeaker, who came from you, all their parents are Talons-- that's how we got their eggs in the first place. They won't want them to leave."'' "Well, I thought, why not? ... Of course, none of these five actually hatched on the brightest night, or else they'd be the real dragonets of the prophecy, wouldn't they? But they're about the right age, and nobody has to know the rest." "Discard?" "We're from the Talons of Peace-- my name is Nautilus, ... We spotted you flying and we've been tracking you for a while. There are several groups out looking for an orange SkyWing tonight." "Oh! Yes, sorry." "Tsunami tried to chase her, but when she lost Scarlet not far from here, she came to the Talons of Peace for extra help. ... With all of us looking, Scarlet won't get far." "She's out hunting Scarlet with Riptide and his group right now, ... but I can pass along anything you want her to know." "We have no reason to hold them." "We will, ... Good luck." Trivia * A nautilus is a shellfish that has lived in the deep sea since prehistoric times and is still around today. * According to Tsunami, Nautilus is much less handsome than Riptide. * Nautilus is described as having large curved black stripes, an unusual trait for a SeaWing. * It is said that he had a bruise on his left eye. However, it was shown in The Lost Heir Graphic Novel that his bruise was on his right eye. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NautilusTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing seawing_oc___sandbar_full_body_by_lillyleopard-d6zwaip.png|Nautilus|link=SeaWings Nautilus .jpg|Nautilus by Queen Glory - RainWing Nautlius.png Tbn scene.jpg|Scene from the brightest night NautilusbyAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska Nautilis Ref.png|Nautilus Ref- QueenClam SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Nautilus_Palau.JPG|A real nautilus Nautilus shell.jpg|Cross-section of a nautilus shell 432432.png|Nautilus by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Nautilus-711374330 79c6157b-ec3a-40db-8c4c-29417569ab78.png|Nautilus and Riptide on the cover of The Lost Heir (Nautilus is on the left) Nautilus_ironzing.png|Nautilus headshot by Iron-Zing PEACE.jpg|Nautilus WANT PEACE Nautilus|Nautilus (fragile masculinity man) by Chamops Untitled32_20191006211914.png|Colored by Kiwi References de:Nautilus fr:Nautilus pl:Nautilus ru:Наутилус Category:Talons of Peace Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:EP Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs Category:Antagonists